Everyday
by little-rowie
Summary: About Ginny and Harry they are out of school. But something terrible happenes to Harry and he tells the story from this point of view please read and review that would be nice.


Everyday  
  
A/N: This is a new story. I'm still writing Love and Pain but I just had this idea so I'm just writing it. Ok great.  
  
Everyday I would wake up to see Ginny lying right next to me. We had been married for 2 years. Everyday I would see her. Everyday I would kiss her. She was six months pregnant. We were going to have our first baby. Everything was great until 3 days ago.  
  
3 Days Ago.  
  
The sun was shinning brightly and everything was the best it could be. I was married to the most beautiful woman on the planet. Our house was great and the money wasn't bad either. She was at the Ministry. She was doing the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (A/N This idea just popped into my mind so don't ask why she doing that job.) She loved the job and was great at it too. I was a teacher at Hogwarts doing D.A.D.A I loved the job. It was a great job and I was having so much fun as well.  
  
I came home one day to find Ginny not home I wanted to give her a surprise so I decided to make dinner. I walked into the kitchen trying to think of what to cook. I decided on Chicken with a spicy sauce and veg's on the side. I took out some pans and the chicken out. I was just about to open the chicken when the phone rang. We had learnt how to use the phone just in case. I had given Ginny a cell phone too just in case.  
  
"Hello" I said  
  
"Hello honey it's me Ginny"  
  
"Where are you?" I asked  
  
"I just have some work to finish so I'm going to late," Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah that's fine what time will you be home?" I asked  
  
"In about an hour" Ginny answered  
  
"Ok bye" I said  
  
"Bye sweetie" Ginny said  
  
I put down the phone and checked the time I had an hour to cook dinner that was enough time maybe I can get some dessert too. Once I had cooked everything Ginny came zooming out of our fireplace.  
  
"Ginny you gave me a fright" I said jumping a little  
  
"Sorry Harry hey you made dinner thank you honey that's really sweet," Ginny said giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"No problem" I said trying to make it sound easy even though it was dead hard to follow cooking recipes I had never been good at making potions at Hogwarts so that must have been why.  
  
We sat down and ate our dinner. It was a silent dinner very quite. Ginny hadn't said anything but "pass the salt". After we had ate our dinner Ginny got up and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Ginny are you alright" I said  
  
"I have a sharp pain in my stomach. Harry call the hospital quick" Ginny said holding her stomach and tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
I did as she said. We were at St Mungo's Hospital in half an hour. Ginny had been sent to the emergency room as soon as we got there.  
  
An Hour went by still no word.  
  
Another hour went by and still no one had come out of the room.  
  
Another hour went by and still nothing had happened.  
  
All I could hear was the sound of the clock ticking second after second. Everything seemed to move slowly. I felt like everything had stopped in my life. I felt so cold and alone nothing could change the way I feel about Ginny she is everything to me. She makes me go everyday if I didn't have her who would I have to kiss me everyday. Who would I wake up to everyday? No I told myself don't think like that she's going to be ok. She has to ok.  
  
I sat there for about 10 minutes praying she would be ok. That everything would was ok. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming this horrible nightmare. Then finally a doctor walked and sat next to me.  
  
"Is she ok," I asked. I had so many questions to ask but that was the first one I had to ask I wanted her to be ok.  
  
"She's not very good. She is still alive but only just. It's not looking very good " The doctor said.  
  
"And what about our baby is our baby ok" I asked.  
  
The doctor looked at me in the most terrible look that a person could get. It was the look that nobody wanted to get. The look that someone close to you has passed away.  
  
"No. This can't be happening," I cried out. Tears were falling down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry Mr Potter," the doctor said.  
  
"May I see her?" I asked.  
  
"Sure Mr Potter she's in Room 347. I show if you like" The doctor said sounding sorry for our loss.  
  
We walked for what seemed like a lifetime when finally we reached room 347. The doctor opened the door and let me go in.  
  
He said that she was in a very bed state so please be gentle.  
  
I walked in Ginny was lying on her back just staring at the ceiling. I sat down and took her had and put in mine. I held it tight and looked at her.  
  
"Honey it's going to be ok. We still have each other" I said starting I cry a little.  
  
"Harry all my life I wanted a child." She said.  
  
"Ginny I love you soooooooooooo much. It's going to be alright," I said  
  
"I love you too Harry" She said  
  
I got up and gave a soft kiss.  
  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep  
  
That was it she was gone. Gone from her life. Gone from my life. She was gone forever. No one could bring her back. There was nothing I could I do. The doctor came rushing in but he was too late to save her.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mr Potter. She's gone"  
  
I let go of her soft hand. The best thing in my life had died right in front of me and there was nothing I could do. I wish that this had not happened to me but it did.  
  
End of my story A/N: I know it's short but I really wanted to write it so yeah please review my story that would be really great Thanks And please, please, please review Thanks Little-rowie 


End file.
